


Son of Green

by Heki564



Series: Son of Evil Series [4]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heki564/pseuds/Heki564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki knew from the beginning that he was only ever meant to be a martyr. He wasn't suppose to fall in love along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Green

"The Kingdom of Yellow must be taken down. You know what you have to do?" King Yuzuru looked down from his throne at the young boy in front of him.

Blond hair covered the young prince's face as he responded. "Yes, Father. I must make the Princess of Blue fall in love with me."

Yuzuru heaved a sigh. "Good. That good-for-nothing prince," He spat the last word with spite for the subject. "Has fallen in love with the fair princess. You are to steal her away." He looked down at his young son and smiled. "You will bring about change to this world. Your mother would be proud."

Blue eyes looked up into the older brown ones as this was said. Tamaki's mother was killed in child birth to which he still felt guilty for today. His father told him that he could only make up for her life with his own.

"Thank you, King." He bowed and headed back to his section of the palace. He knew in a week he would have to put his father's plan in action. Then he could finally be forgiven for his mother's death and at the same time, return peace to the country.

~xXx~

I watched from afar as the Princess of Blue was ushered into the palace and I caught her looking up at me with a light blush on her cheeks. I sighed and started to head back inside to start what my father had initiated.

I met with the girl alone in the market place, thanks to my father's preparations. I was known around my kingdom as a charmer and supposedly had a personality that no one could beat. Pretending that it was an accidental meeting, I charmed the lady nonstop, for as long as she stayed. Even once she learned I was the prince and we had been called home for supper, I still worked my magic as my father had come to call it over the next weeks.

The months after our first meeting where filled with many more fake, charm filled get-togethers between us. Every time the princess was in my sights I wove a web of lying lure around her. Within the next five months we were engaged and my life was drawing near to an end.

A week after our engagement, Haruhi and I went out on an excursion in the marketing square. I was still trying my best to charm her, seeing as the wedding was not official yet, so I was cracking the wildest jokes as we walked. She would laugh with that whimsical laugh of hers and I would pull one of my fake smiling masks across my face.

When we were walking pass the fountain, I begun to feel prickling on the back of my neck and it felt like I was being watched. Turning my head, I see the Prince of Yellow watching me intensely. Or at least I thought it was the prince. His eyes locked with mine and I noticed they looked like those of a kind, trapped soul not one of pure evil.

Our eyes stay locked until the boy is forced to look away. It's then that I notice the boy next to him, an identical replica of the one I had just shared that connection with. Then I knew. The second red-head is the prince and since there had been rumors, I guessed the first boy was his twin who was forced to become his servant. This was it. I didn't miss the looks the prince gave me, ones promising death.

The servant slowly made his way over to us after a few moments conversation with his twin. "Do you two need any assistance?" He asked, honey orbs dancing with hope and sadness.

I look to Haruhi and noticed her look of disgust but pretended not to notice. This was the chance I needed. "Sure." I smiled at him and handed him the bag of herbs I was carrying. "Haruhi?"

She looked at me for a moment with disbelief written all over her face before shaking her head, "No. I think I'm going to have to leave for the Kingdom of Blue soon. My father called for me yesterday but I had begged for one more day. Will you be joining me back to the palace?"

I shook my head, "Sorry my dear but I must finish up shopping for the cooks." Truth be told, I had already finished the shopping. I had just needed to make sure the prince's twin got his job done. "If I do not see you before you depart, I wish you a safe trip my dear." I smiled and placed a quick kiss on her hand. Haruhi nodded and then kissed me before departing to the carriage we had come in. Her face was pulled into a sour look but at the moment I couldn't fix that. I had a job to do.

Kaoru, as I learned his name was, accompanied me back to my palace. We stayed there for hours just talking about anything. When the clock tower sounded at eleven Kaoru jumped out of the chair he was seated in and muttered some apologies saying he had to leave. I bid him good-night before making him promise to visit again.

I stood out on my balcony watching him leave the grounds on foot, heading back towards the square. I smiled as I watched his small figure disappear into the darkness. It quickly faded, however, when I thought of our future. Pain welled up in my chest and I grabbed at my heart.

"Please let this end quickly."

~xXx~

Two weeks since my first meeting with Kaoru passed quickly. We had started meeting in the woods after my father found out about our meetings. He agreed to let us meet only for the sake of the mission but refused to let Kaoru in the palace. We had worked it so that he would send me a message to meet him at the woods to which I would hurry outside to meet him.

Our conversations grew more intimate and he opened up about himself as I did to him. We could tell we were both hiding things but since we were hiding things of our own we didn't pry. By now we were so close we could have been the twins.

It was late one night when I had gotten that final letter from Kaoru. The writing was barely recognizable because of the shake in the written words. That was the hint that my time had come. My hands shook with anticipation of what would come next.

Just as I was going to stand and make my way out to the woods, Haruhi appeared in my doorway. She was flush and out of breath as if she had run all the way from the Kingdom of Blue. She must have known then, I thought. Quickly I rushed out the door, cryptically muttering to her as I passed, "They're waiting for me. I must go to the woods." It was my childish way of telling her there was someone else. I doubt she'll get it though.

I made my way to the border line of the trees to find Kaoru there waiting. He's silent as he leads the way to our well. His smile he offers me is so obviously forced it pains me to send him one in return, as if nothing was amiss. Watching the turmoil that ran across his face in the next moments as he faced the sky was almost too painful to watch. I knew what was coming and pleaded with him in my head to just hurry up and end this, end my suffering, our suffering.

He pulled the knife out with a trembling hand and watched the blade shake before him. His face was so full of pain and sorrow and I wished nothing more to be able to take it away. By now I realize that I had fallen for him, and of that much I am certain.

I grab his shaking hand, steadying it with my own. Still smiling, I lean forwards. Whispering a soft "Thank you," I push our lips together as I thrust the knife forwards into my heart. As I fall I smile. I'm sorry. If only for a selfish reason, I had wished you be the one to kill me but I can take this. I love you, Kaoru. You and only you.

As the pain fleas my body and darkness surrounds me, I smile and pray my dying face stays in that relieved smile. To show Kaoru everything's alright. I forgive him, love him.

"Thank you."


End file.
